Electric power steering systems for vehicles have utilized permanent magnet brushless DC motors to assist an operator in steering the vehicle. However, if phase coils of a motor become undesirably shorted together, the motor acts as a generator device and a braking torque is applied to a shaft of the motor. During this condition, vehicle operator must overcome the braking torque of the motor while turning a vehicle steering wheel in order to steer the vehicle.
Accordingly, the inventors herein have recognized a need for a system and method for controlling a torque of a motor that minimizes and/or eliminates the above-mentioned drawback.